Una derrota dolorosa
by Kmiya
Summary: China volteó hacia donde le señalaba y la desesperación lo gobernó por completo.


**¤ Claim:** China, Hong Kong e Inglaterra (También una pequeña participación de Francia, Japón, Vietnam, Taiwán y Corea).  
**¤ Palabras:** 1,292.  
**¤ Advertencia:** Disque angst o drama... y OoC ;^;  
**¤ Notas:** Basado en lo que sucedió al final de la segunda guerra del Opio, n-no exactamente, creo que revolví un poco de información *confundida*. Yo creo es feo y soso y fail, Yuki no...  
**¤ Agradecimiento:** a Yukipor betear este coso.

* * *

Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. En su rostro podía notarse claramente el dolor y sufrimiento que intentaba reprimir en esos momentos. Miró a los dos hombres que estaban frente a él, teniendo aún en sus ojos un pequeño brillo de determinación que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

El rubio de cabellera larga sonrió con algo de sorna, apartándose un mechón con un gesto. El otro se acercó al caído, se hincó con una pierna y apresó con su mano el cuello de su ropa, acercándolo a su rostro.

―Ríndete, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, termina con el derramamiento innecesario de sangre en este momento ―le susurró, y a pesar del tono duro con que lo decía y de su mirada seria, podía notarse un pequeño deje de tristeza.

El chino, quien tenía la cara llena de sangre, le devolvió la mirada desafiante, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran regresado a una realidad donde aún había esperanzas de terminar aquella guerra con algún beneficio para los suyos.

Inglaterra se dio cuenta de lo mismo. Suspiró cansado, soltando al oriental y poniéndose de pie.

―Termínalo ahora ―repitió, para después hacerle una seña a su compañero―. Termina todo antes de que alguien más salga herido.

China volteó hacia donde le señalaba y la desesperación lo gobernó por completo. Francia se había hecho a un lado y tras él apareció un pequeño de mirada vacía. Hong Kong, al ver el estado en el que se encontraba aquel que lo había criado, tuvo la intención de ir en su ayuda, pero el francés lo detuvo.

Arthur miró nuevamente al hombre caído, cambiando su semblante.

―Desde un inicio sabías que las cosas no terminarían bien y aún así fuiste terco ―Extendió su espada, haciendo que el filo se posara en la blanca frente de Yao, provocándole una pequeña herida―. Ríndete. Evítale más sufrimiento a él y a cualquiera que pueda terminar involucrado si esto continúa.

El pobre de Wong no sabía que hacer, miraba al niño, quien luchaba por liberarse del agarre de Francis y correr a su lado. Por su mente cruzaron otros rostros infantiles que podían terminar involucrados en aquella guerra. Fue cuando tomó su decisión, una que le dolió en el alma.

Alzó la mano, apartando la espada de su frente, y con dificultad, se puso de pie. Los dos adultos le miraron y el pequeño se quedó quieto.

―Lo entiendo ―dijo y sonrió, de manera triste―. Me rindo, aru. He perdido.

―Al fin ―susurró el francés y soltó al niño. Inglaterra se relajó un poco, aliviado de que aquello hubiera terminado.

Hong Kong corrió hacia los brazos de un maltrecho chino, quien lo abrazó y cargó sin dificultad. El pequeño intentaba contener sus lágrimas, pero le era casi imposible. Yao le sonrió, intentando animarlo, pero para el menor no pasó desapercibido su tono triste, así que ocultó su rostro en su hombro, estrujando a aquel que lo había criado.

Los occidentales estaban a punto de marcharse, pero antes había algo que aclarar.

―Firmaremos el tratado dentro de dos días.

El inglés miró al pequeño y China comprendió a que se refería, así que sólo asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Yao meció al niño en sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo. No fue mucho el tiempo en que se quedó dormido, haciendo sonreír al chino por la ternura que demostraba sin darse cuenta.

―Lo siento, aru ―murmuró, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas―. Pero creo que será algo bueno para ti.

-

Pasaron dos días, en los cuales China fue atendido por las pequeñas Taiwán y Vietnam, así como también fue observado cada segundo por Corea y Japón, quienes notaron claramente que algo no iba bien, puesto que la tristeza del mayor era casi palpable.

Le ayudaron a arreglarse, para estar presentable en la conferencia que se llevaría a cabo en Pekín, pero se extrañaron cuando pidió que también arreglaran a Hong Kong.

―¿Por qué sólo puede ir él? ¡No es justo! ―alegó Corea. China le sonrió de manera suave, triste.

―Porque su presencia es requerida en la misma ―Y no dijo nada más.

Fue en ese momento que la sensación de que algo iba muy mal invadió a todos los asiáticos, menos a Hong Kong, quién estaba preocupado por la actitud de China.

-

La conferencia no duró mucho, tratándose el tema principal casi desde el inicio. En el momento indicado, Arthur le entregó los papeles que contenían el tratado de Tientsin a Yao, quien lo leyó con aire ausente.

―Sólo fírmalo y ésta guerra habrá terminado.

―Antes de eso ―China miró a Inglaterra, quién sólo observaba la venda que cubría parte de la cabeza del oriental― Asegúrame que mi gente será bien atendida, aru.

―Ya hable con Estados Unidos, tu gente será llevada allá por mis barcos, te prometo que serán bien tratados.

China asintió y comenzó a firmar aquel tratado, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando al pequeño asiático, quien parecía que aún no entendía el por qué se encontraba ahí. Arthur se dio cuenta de eso.

―No te preocupes, lo cuidaré bien ―dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

―Lo sé, aru ―La sonrisa de China era la más triste que le había visto, hasta ese momento, el inglés. Pero no dijo nada más, porque él mismo comprendía lo que era perder a alguien cercano.

―Entonces, todo está listo ―interrumpió el francés, tomando las hojas con gran algarabía― Ya volvemos estar en paz.

Wong Yao se dirigió a Hong Kon, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. El pequeño, un tanto nervioso, así lo hizo, tomándole la mano fuertemente. China le acarició la cabeza, para después ponerse de cuclillas y estar a su altura.

―Hong Kong, sé que debí decírtelo antes, aru, pero creo que eso te hubiera puesto muy triste ―Sus ojos marrones le miraban curioso y China se sintió vil, odiándose por lo que le diría―. Pero de ahora en adelante vivirás con Inglaterra, aru. Sé que con él aprenderás muchas cosas y te tratara muy bien, aru.

―Pero, ¿por qué? ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero irme! ―lloriqueó, abrazándose al chino. Éste intentó ser fuerte, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

―Todo estará bien, aru, te prometo que seguiremos viéndonos.

―No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte ―Hong Kong alzó su rostro plagado de lágrimas, provocando que el rostro del asiático mayor se humedeciera aún más.

―Siempre serás uno de mis hermanitos, aru ―dijo, acariciándole la cabeza y luego estrujándolo en un fuerte abrazo― Se un buen niño, por mi. ―Hong Kong asintió, aún no del todo convencido.

La escena fue vista en silencio por el francés y el inglés, el primero desviando un poco la vista y el segundo considerando que nunca era bueno apegarse tanto a alguien.

―Ya es hora ―interrumpió Arthur, extendiendo su mano al frente―. Ven.

Hong Kong miró dudoso al inglés y luego al chino, éste haciéndole una pequeña seña para que fuera con Arthur. El pequeño asintió, yendo con el rubio y tomando su mano. Sus grandes ojos marrones lo vieron con algo de miedo, el cual desapareció en un instante, mostrando determinación. Arthur sonrió, notando que ese niño era muy valiente.

―Cuídate Yao.

―Igual ustedes, aru.

Y así los occidentales se fueron con el oriental, quien miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, notando cada como se alejaba cada vez más de aquel a quien siempre vería como su hermano mayor.

China se quedó en ese lugar, sólo. Suspiró cansado, preguntándose como les diría a los demás lo que había sucedido. Sabía que Taiwán se pondría muy triste y que posiblemente Japón se enojaría con él por haberse dejado derrotar tan _fácilmente_. Como fuera, aquel día no terminaría nada bien para él.

* * *

_¿Review? :3_


End file.
